Mon calice
by accroOvampire
Summary: Ça devait être sa dernière année à Poudlard ! Mais bien sur certaine chose se sont vue modifié comme sa transformation en vampire.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Je suis pas JKR les personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Mais l'histoire est ma propre invention.

Prologue

Ça devait être sa dernière année à Poudlard ! Mais bien sur certaine chose se sont vue modifié comme sa transformation en vampire. Battre Voldemort était un vrai jeu d'enfant enfin presque, faut se dire qu'il était déjà mort a ce moment là.

Revenir à Poudlard pour sa dernière année sera plus difficile qu'il ne le pense ou peu être pas.


	2. Poudlard Express

Chapitre 1 : Poudlard Express.

Dans la gare King's cross, Harry prit le passage menant au train rouge et noir. Il était arrivé en avance pour éviter au maximum la foule. Depuis sa transformation en vampire il avait beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus plus longs, avec des mèches bleues électriques mais il utilisait un Glamour indétectable pour les rendre comme avant. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus plus fins, ses yeux émeraudes étaient plus brillants et son teint était devenu plus pâle qu'avant. Sa taille s'était encore plus affinée et il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt dix. Beaucoup de changements et se sort lui permettait de passé inaperçu. Enfin presque.

Il monta dans le train et entra dans un compartiment où il ferma le store juste au cas ou quelqu'un le verrait. Il ouvrit sa malle et en sortit deux fioles contenant une potion sanguine. Pendant ses vacances il a dû apprendre à faire des potions pour faire celle-ci. Certes le goût n'était pas terrible mais c'était toujours mieux que de tuer quelqu'un.  
Il les vida rapidement et les rangea après un rapide Recurvite sans baguette et referma sa malle. Il la plaça avec son sac au dessus de lui et s'installa près de la fenêtre après avoir ouvert la porte et le store.

Les repas pour lui étaient difficiles. Il pouvait manger mais pas trop, fallait dire que ça ne changerait pas d'avant, il ne mangeait pas beaucoup donc cela ne choquera personne. Il regardait les autres élèves arrivés et il se plaça dans le fond de son siège pour éviter les journalistes qui le surveillait depuis la mort de Voldemort. Cela faisait seulement quatre mois qu'il était mort et personne ne le lâchait avec ça. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était caché tout l'été au square grimmaurd qui appartenait à son parrain.

Depuis sa majorité c'était plus facile pour lui, il n'était plus harcelé par la famille de sa mère et il pouvait vivre comme il le voulait.  
Personne ne savait qu'il vivait là, la maison étant protégée contre les intrusions il avait un endroit où être tranquille. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était encore chez les Dursley, il n'avait répondu à aucun courrier reçut. Il n'aurait qu'a juste dire qu'il n'avait pas put les lire alors que c'était le contraire.  
Il fut ramené à la réalité par la porte de son compartiment. L'odeur du sang lui arriva droit dessus mais il se contrôla difficilement.

- Salut Harry.  
- Salut vieux.  
- Ron, Hermione c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.  
- Nous aussi, mais pourquoi t'es pas venu au terrier ?

Ron et ses questions stupides. Réponse simple: "Si j'étais venu j'aurais certainement tué ta famille parce que je suis un vampire." Non il ne pensait pas que ça aurait été une bonne réponse.

- Je… je n'ai pas pu.  
- Tes moldus t'en ont empêché?

- Ron laisse le tu vois bien qu'il n'a pas envi d'y répondre.

Ses amis s'installèrent et les autres arrivèrent aussi. Luna s'installa en face de lui a côté de Neville et Dean se plaça après.

- Vous avez fait quoi de vos vacances?  
- Pas grand-chose, et vous Ron?  
- Au terrier comme d'habitude et toi Dean?  
- Rien j'ai dormi.

Il laissa ses amis discutés et regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. Le train s'ébranla et les voilà parti pour Poudlard où leur dernière année les attendait, ainsi que leurs examens.  
Harry se demanda se qu'il ferait à la fin de son année. Il voulait devenir Auror mais vut sa condition ce n'était même plus envisageable. Gardé un physique de 17 ans n'était pas vraiment pratique pour ça. Peut être resté enfermé au square pendant plusieurs années avant de refaire surface?

- Harry?

Sortant de sa rêverie il regarda ses amis.

- On arrive bientôt, tu devrais te changer.  
- Tu es sur que ça va?  
- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il se leva et attrapa son sac près de sa malle et sortit du compartiment pour aller se changer. Ses amis le regardèrent sortir intrigués.

- Il est bizarre depuis quelque temps.  
- Hermione, Harry n'a jamais vraiment été normal.  
- Mais non Ron. Je trouve qu'il a beaucoup changé. Il est plus grand qu'avant et plus élancé surtout.  
- Elle a raison, même son aura est différente.  
- Ça vient peut être du fait que Vous-savez-qui est mort?  
- Non Neville, il l'avait déjà avant ça.  
- Peut être qu'il a gagné en puissance depuis cet été. C'est possible.

Ils acquiescèrent et attendirent son retour. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était changé et avait vidé deux nouvelles fioles de sang. A se train là, il devra en faire plus souvent ou regarder dans les livres pour en trouver une plus forte. Ou demander à Rogue? Non si Rogue était au courant il pourrait croire qu'il s'en prendrait à n'importe qui.  
Il rejoignit son compartiment et attendit que le train s'arrête à pré-au-lard où Hagrid attendait les nouveaux élèves. Il s'installa dans la calèche avec Ron et Hermione et suivirent le convoie pour aller jusqu'à l'école.


	3. Poudlard

Chapitre 2: Poudlard.

Severus Rogue regarda les calèches entrer sur le domaine. Encore une année ou ses bons à rien d'élèves vont se croire les plus intelligents. C'est vrai que Potter à tuer le Lord noir et qu'il l'a sauvé au passage, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre la grosse tête.  
Les calèches s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et il regarda les élèves sortir. Il remarqua que Potter avait une aura différente, subtile mais différente.

Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard de Rogue. « Il m'a repéré » se dit intérieurement Harry. Il sait que son aura a changé depuis sa transformation, mais il ne pensait pas que Rogue le repérerait aussi facilement. Il continua son chemin et alla rejoindre sa salle commune pour ranger ses affaires. Il ouvrit sa malle et utilisa le sort de lévitation pour ranger ses vêtements, il prit sa baguette et la plaça dans manche et s'occupa du reste de ses affaires. Il sortit du dortoir et rejoignit les autres dans la grande salle. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent le silence se fit, tout le monde le regarda et plusieurs personnes chuchotèrent. Il alla s'installer près de ses amis sous le regard perçant de Rogue.

"Ce garçon est vraiment bizarre" se dit-il. La répartition des premières années se passa rapidement et le repas commença après le discours de Minerva. Severus se demanda pourquoi Potter était aussi différent de l'an dernier. En tous cas il n'as pas dû prendre la grosse tête, c'est tout le contraire.

Le repas se passa rapidement enfin surtout pour Harry qui ne peut pas manger grand-chose.

- Tu n'as pas faim Harry?  
- Pas vraiment. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione je vais bien. C'est juste que je n'ais pas faim.

Elle hocha la tête sous le regard étonné des autres. Harry se leva de table ou le silence se fit une nouvelle fois.

« Pourquoi faire de moi un héros alors que je ne le mérite pas? » Il sortit de la salle et parcouru les couloirs. Arrivé loin des élèves il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour arriver au septième étage. Il passa trois fois devant la salle sur demande jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvre. Il entra et tomba sur un laboratoire entier pour faire des potions. Il prépara deux chaudrons pour faire sa potion sanguine. Il regarda dans les livres les plus anciens pour trouver une potion plus puissante mais rien. Il a lus tous les livres sur les vampires mais le seul moyen est qu'il se trouve un calice, ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver.  
Il eut terminé au moment du couvre-feu. Il prépara plusieurs fioles avec ses deux chaudrons et les plaça dans un sac avec un sort d'agrandissement. Il sorti de la salle sur demande et parcouru les couloirs a vitesse vampirique. Il s'arrêta au moment où Rogue tournait dans l'un des couloirs.

Tous des bons à rien. En plus de ça Potter qui disparait bien avant la fin du repas. Il aurait voulu le confronter pour savoir pourquoi il est si différent et le chercha partout, mais rien à faire, il n'arriva pas à le trouver. Severus fit le tour des couloirs pour punir les élèves qui trainaient encore dans les couloirs. Il arriva dans le couloir des Gryffondor mais aucun élève ne se trouve en dehors de leurs dortoirs. Il tourna dans l'un des couloirs et vit une robe de sorcier.

- Sortez de là.

Harry retint sa respiration aux paroles du professeur Rogue. Même si il n'a pas besoin de respirer, c'est un des réflexes premier d'une personne.

- Sortez, vous aggravez votre cas.

Harry sorti de l'ombre sous le regard surprit de son professeur.

- Potter, et moi qui pensais que vous seriez dans votre dortoir.  
- Je suis désolé professeur, j'y allais.  
- Et pourquoi vous êtes dans les couloirs?  
- J'étais dans la volière et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.  
- Suivez-moi.

Il le suivit et ils parcoururent les couloirs pour arriver dans ses appartements. Il le fit entrer et Severus s'installa derrière son bureau.

- Je veux bien admettre que ça ne m'enchante pas de vous donner une retenu pour le premier jour d'école mais je ne peux faire autrement.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Votre histoire de volière n'est pas très convaincante. Voyez-vous le couloir où vous étiez ne mène pas à la volière. Où étiez-vous?

Harry ne dit rien mais il sentit une pression au niveau de sa tête. Le professeur de potion essayait d'entrer dans sa tête ? Il pouvait essayer autant qu'il vouait. Devenant vampire, l'accès à ses souvenirs par autrui est impossible.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes entrainé depuis la dernière fois.  
- Je n'ai rien fais.

Rogue se leva et s'approcha de Harry et prit le sac qu'il tenait à la main. Et regarda à l'intérieur.

- Un sort d'agrandissement, qu'es que vous cachez là-dedans monsieur Potter?  
- Rien monsieur.

Severus plongea sa main dans le sac et en sorti plusieurs potion de la même couleur.

- Qu'es que c'est?  
- Des potions mais je ne vous apprends rien professeur.

Un Potter sarcastique? Ça change. Severus prit une des fioles et l'ouvrit, il plongea son doigt dedans et la porta a ses lèvres.

- Professeur non!  
- Alors dite moi ce que c'est?  
- C'est pour moi, j'y suis obligé.  
- Obligé de quoi?  
- Si je vous le dit vous ne le direz pas à la directrice?  
- Cela dépend de ce que c'est Potter. Que vous fassiez des potions ne me gêne aucunement mais pour le reste, c'est à voir.

Harry s'installa sur le siège devant le bureau et son professeur se mit à sa hauteur.

- Ça ne peut pas être aussi grave Harry?  
- Je pourrai être dangereux pour n'importe qui, même pour vous professeur.

Severus le regarda perplexe et vit l'apparence de Potter se modifier. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, ses traits s'affinèrent. Ses yeux devinrent plus brillant cerclé de rouge, sa taille se fit plus fine et il grandit légèrement. Harry se leva et enleva sa robe de sorcier.

- Voilà pourquoi je peut-être dangereux pour tous les humains présent ici.

Le professeur Rogue détailla Harry et remarqua les canines brillantes de son élève honni.

- Tu es devenu un vampire?  
- Oui. J'ai étais transformé avant la bataille finale. C'est pour ça que j'ai pu le tuer facilement étant déjà mort l'Horcruxe en moi avait déjà disparu. Et je ne risquais plus rien quand Voldemort a voulu me tuer. C'est cet été que j'ai appris à faire les potions sanguine. Après quelque raté, j'ai réussi et je les maîtrises maintenant parfaitement.  
- Sais-tu que mal dosé elle aurait pu t''être fatale même pour un vampire?  
- Je le sais, et seul la couleur me disait que ce n'était pas bon. Quand elle a eu la bonne couleur j'ai essayé une goutte juste au cas où. Vous ne direz rien a la directrice?  
- Se n'es pas a moi de lui dire Harry.

Harry regarda le sol et replaça son glamour pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Jamais elle n'acceptera que je reste a l'école, surtout si je suis une menace pour les élèves. Sans calice et sans ça je peu être dangereux.  
- A tu essayer d'en faire un plus puissante?  
- J'ai cherché mais je n'es rien trouvé.  
- Si tu veux je peu t'en faire une a partir de celle-ci.  
- Ça ne vous dérange pas? Demanda-t-il surprit.

Pas que ça l'enchante que se sois Rogue qui lui prépare cet potion. Mais mourir empoissonné ne l'enchante pas spécialement.

- Non je suis un maitre de potion donc cela ne me gêne pas de t'aidé. Je ne voudrais pas que le sauveur se fasse renvoyer.


	4. Une aide bienvenu ?

Chapitre 3 : Une aide bienvenu?  
Harry grimaça à l'entente de ce nom, ce qui surprit grandement Severus. Peut être qu'il était différent de ce que tout le monde pensait?

- Veux tu m'aider?

Harry hocha la tête et il suivit son professeur dans son laboratoire personnel. Rogue prépara un chaudron et passa tous les ingrédients au plus jeune pour renforcer la potion sanguine. Harry découpa tous les ingrédients sous le conseil de son professeur et ils préparèrent la potion rapidement. Quand elle fut prête Severus la laissa refroidir avant d'en donner une fiole à Harry.

- Essaie nous verrons si c'est le bon dosage.

Harry prit la fiole et l'avala rapidement. Il sentit tous de suite ses effets et se tint à la table pour ne pas tomber.

- Je crois que c'est le bon dosage, je ne ressens presque plus la soif.  
- J'essaierais de la corsé un petit peu plus pour que tu n'es pas de problème. Mais n'en abuse pas trop une tous les jours devrais aller. Avec les autres?  
- Plusieurs par jour en présence d'humain.  
- Pour manger tu n'as pas de problème?  
- Je peux manger mais pas trop, déjà avant je ne mangeais presque pas alors ce n'est pas vraiment différent. Surtout pour les autres.  
- Fait attention Granger se pose beaucoup de questions.  
- Je sais, je suis devenu un bon Legilimens.  
- Un bon occlumance aussi.  
- L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, c'est un truc de vampire.

Severus regarda Harry qui avait reprit sa vrai forme. Voir une personne aussi jeune qui devra vivre, toute l'éternité peut être, seule. Ses yeux sans leur cercle rouge son ceux de sa mère. Severus sortit de ses souvenirs pour regarder Harry qui se mit à haleter.

- Harry?  
- Je… je crois que…  
Il ne termina pas sa phrase et arriva sur le sol.  
- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives?  
- La fiole… elle est…  
- Elle n'était pas assez forte ?

Harry hocha la tête et Severus prit le sac de Harry pour prendre une autre fiole. Il l'ouvrit et la versa dans sa bouche. Harry se clama légèrement mais ses tremblements furent toujours importants. Severus se plaça à califourchon sur lui pour l'immobiliser au maximum. « Ses potions ne sont pas assez fortes pour maitriser son besoin de sang » se dit Severus intérieurement. Il prit le couteau sur le bureau et l'approcha de son poignet. Harry l'arrêta dans sa lancée.

- Non.  
- Si je ne le fais pas, tu vas mourir.  
- Je ne veux pas… vous condamnez… à moi.  
- Quoi?  
- Si vous me donnez de votre sang, vous deviendriez mon calice.  
- Pas forcement.

Harry regarda l'un des murs sous le regard étonné de Severus.

- Harry?  
- Je ne veux pas te condamner à moi, parce que je sais ce que tu es pour moi.  
- Qu'est ce que je suis pour toi?

Les paroles de Severus n'étaient qu'un souffle mais Harry l'entendit parfaitement. Il se releva pour être au niveau du visage de Severus, il le parcourut du regard et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Ne cherche pas, je vais continuer à prendre les potions que je buvais. Si tu peux juste me les faires ça m'arrangerai.  
- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que je suis pour toi?  
- Je ne suis pas comme Albus à manipuler les autres pour mon bon vouloir. Je te laisse faire tes propres choix et vivre ta vie.

Harry embrassa la commissure de ses lèvres et le souleva pour l'installer sur l'un des chaises. Il se plaça devant Severus et serra doucement ses mains pour le faire revenir de son état de choc.

- Je sais que pour toi c'est difficile de comprendre mais n'essaie pas.  
- Tu peux mourir Harry.  
- Pas forcement.  
- Ses potions iront un certain temps mais ta soif deviendra beaucoup trop forte.  
- La potion que tu as faite n'est pas assez forte, elle agira dix minute comme là, avec les autres j'ai un peu plus de temps entre chaque fiole.  
- Combien?  
- Une demi heure. C'est pour cela que j'en prend deux d'un coups.  
- Mais pour les cours qui vont durés plus d'une heure?  
- Je trouverais bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Parles en au professeur McGonagall elle trouvera certainement une solution.  
- Non Sev, si je lui dis elle aura peur pour les élèves.

Severus releva un de ses sourcils au petit surnom que Harry lui avait donné. Harry lui sourit doucement et caressa sa joue tendrement. Il ferma les yeux à ce contacte et revint à leur discussion.

- Au contraire, si tu ne lui dis rien Harry tu vas au devant de gros risques. Ne me dis pas que l'odeur de leur sang ne te fait rien.

Harry regarda le sol et Severus releva son visage pour encrer son regard au sien.

- Allons voir Minerva, elle saura quoi faire.  
- D'accord.

Severus se leva et donna son sac à Harry qui prit une nouvelle fiole. Il replaça son glamour et ils sortirent de la salle pour regagner le bureau de sa directrice de maison.  
Les couloirs étaient silencieux seul les pas de Severus s'entendait, il se retourna sur Harry et le regarda choqué.

- J'entends même pas tes pas.  
- Pourtant j'y mets tout mon poids.  
- Faut se dire que tu a réussi a me porter.  
- Pour moi, tu n'es pas plus lourd qu'une plume.  
- C'est vrai?  
- Bien sur, regarde.

Harry souleva Severus sans problème et parcourut les couloirs à vitesse vampirique. Il s'arrêta devant le tableau de sa directrice de maison, et attendit.

- Sev on est arrivé.  
- Je m'y ferrai pas.

Severus sortit sa tête du cou d'Harry, qui s'y était logé comme si c'était normal pour lui. Harry le posa sur le sol et donna le mot de passe pour le bureau de la directrice. Il entrèrent pour trouver Minerva la tête plongée dans les parchemins.

- Severus, Harry, est ce qu'il y a un problème?  
- Pas vraiment Minerva.  
- Installez vous.

Ils s'installèrent dans les sièges devant le bureau de Minerva et elle les regarda intriguée.

- Bien que se passe t-il?

Severus regarda Harry qui souffla doucement.

- Avant la bataille, j'ai rencontré quelques petits problèmes.  
- Pourquoi me parler de ça?  
- Ses petits problèmes se sont transformés en gros juste avant celle-ci.

Il se leva enleva sa robe de sorcier sous le regard surprit de Minerva et enleva son glamour pour retrouver son apparence de vampire.

- Merlin, tu es devenu un vampire?  
- Oui, c'est pour cela que j'ai pus battre Voldemort sans problème.  
- Mais tu sais te maitriser, je veux dire face au sang?  
- Le problème c'est que je me nourris de potions sanguines et leurs effets sont limités dans le temps.  
- Nous en avons essayé une plus puissante mais les effets sont encore moins long que celle qu'il boit.  
- Et qu'est ce que j'ai à avoir avec ça? S' il se contrôle il n'y aura aucun problème.  
- Justement il doit boire beaucoup plus souvent ses potions sanguines. Dans mon cour il n'aura aucun problème je l'enverrai dans la réserve pour aller chercher quelque chose et il prendra sa potion. Mais il faut prévenir les autres professeurs de son état, pour éviter tout problème.  
- Pour dormir?  
- Je ne dors pas beaucoup, deux trois heures par nuit et encore.  
- Je vais te donner une autre chambre pour que tu ne sois pas accommodé par le sang de tes camarades.  
- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils se posent des questions?  
- Non, je leurs expliquerai personnellement que tu a besoin de t'isoler et que tu fais de nombreux rêves ou tu te mets à hurler de douleur. Et qu'aucun sort ne peut t'empêcher de le faire.  
- C'est un peu tiré par les cheveux Minerva.  
- Et bien trouves quelque chose.  
- Pourquoi pas leurs dire que c'est pour éviter de me faire espionner par les journalistes. J'ai été ennuyé tout l'été par eux, c'est pour cela que je suis resté caché.  
- Où ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret?

- Non, bien sur madame. J'étais au square, c'est le seul endroit où personne ne peut entrer sans que je l'y autorise.  
- Pourquoi ne pas aller là bas la nuit?  
- Minerva, tu le vois transplaner tous les jours jusque ici? Surtout que l'école est protégée pour ça, à part dans l'enceinte même de l'école il peut mais pas autrement. De plus le soleil doit t'infecter non?  
- Sauf si je prend une potion pour ça. Tout le temps que je n'ai pas de calice le soleil peut m'être fatal.  
- Je te ferrai des potions pour le soleil quand tu devras aller dehors.  
- Merci.  
- Severus, te restes t-il une chambre non utilisé dans les cachots?  
- Non mais il reste les anciens cachots qui ne sont pas utilisés. Ils peuvent être aménagés pour lui faire un appartement.  
- Montre lui, j'espère que tu n'as pas peur des araignées et des rats Harry.  
- Non madame.  
- Bien, je vous laisse vous occupez de ça et je préviendrai les professeurs pour ton cas demain matin.

Harry hocha la tête et prit sa robe de sorcier avant de sortir du bureau. Ils parcoururent les couloirs mais trop lentement pour Harry. Il mit sa robe dans le sac et la donna à Severus qui le regarda intrigué. Harry sourit et le souleva pour arriver plus rapidement devant les anciens cachots, il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda Severus tendrement.

- Je ne m'y ferrai vraiment pas.  
- Pourtant ça a un côté drôle de se déplacer comme ça.

Harry le posa sur le sol et s'approcha de la porte.

- Parle pour toi, c'est pire que le transplanage.  
- Je trouve que c'est plus agréable mais chacun ses choix.

Il prit le cadenas entre ses doigts et le brisa d'un coup de main.

- Pas vraiment besoin de baguette.  
- C'est très pratique pour les portes verrouillées.

Ils entrèrent et Harry prit le bras de Severus pour parcourir les couloirs.

- Tu arrives à voir?  
- Bien sur, je suis un être de la nuit si tu te souviens. Donc je peux voir dans le noir.

Ils débouchèrent dans un salon et Harry alluma les torches. Severus regarda autour de lui et fut surprit par la décoration.

- Ce sont…  
- Les anciens appartements de Salazar Serpentard.  
- Bon il y a plus cas aménagé. Tu devrais te reculer Severus.

Severus le regarda surprit mais s'exécuta sans bronché. Harry se plaça au milieu de la pièce et utilisa une formule sans baguette. La pièce se nettoya rapidement, les meubles reprirent leurs vrai couleur, les tapis changèrent pour des noirs. Les drapeaux de Serpentard restèrent mais reprirent des couleurs. Harry alla vers les chambres pour faire la même chose ainsi que les salles de bain. Il revint sur ses pas et croisa le regard étonné de Severus.

- Tu as beaucoup plus de pouvoir, je me trompe?  
- C'est exact, mes pouvoirs vampiriques sont plus grands que ceux de ma partie sorcier.  
- Qui t'as transformé?  
- Un des disciples de Voldemort. Il pensait que je serais mort mais l'homme qui m'a attaqué m'a transformé à la place. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était près de moi et m'a expliqué ce que j'étais devenu. Il a rapidement résumé ce qu'il savait, le reste je l'ai appris dans les livres.  
- Où est-il?  
- Mort, il m'a demandé de mettre fin à sa vie en buvant son propre sang. Il m'a permit de vivre jusqu'à la bataille et après je me suis débrouillé pour faire les potions sanguines.  
- Désolé.

Harry s'approcha d'un des fauteuils et s'installa dedans.

- Dobby?

L'elfe de maison apparut dans un pop sonore et regarda son maitre.

- Oui, Harry Potter, monsieur ?  
- Ramène mes affaires et aussi de quoi boire pour Severus.  
- Oui, monsieur.

Il disparu et Harry alluma la cheminé. Un plateau avec plusieurs boissons apparut sur la petite table.

- Prends ce que tu veux.  
- Je ne vais pas trop traîner.  
- T'inquiètes si' il faut tu dormiras dans l'une des chambres. Il y en a cinq et après ce sont les dortoirs.

Severus se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu et s'installa dans le fond du fauteuil. Un pop sonore attira l'attention de Harry.

- Vos affaires sont rangé dans votre chambre. Harry Potter monsieur.  
- Merci Dobby.

Il disparut de nouveau et Harry se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu sous le regard étonné de Severus.

- Je peux, l'alcool ne me fait rien.

Il plongea son regard dans les flammes. Le souvenir de Tobias est encore présent en lui, sa vie humaine ainsi que sa vie vampirique. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un léger ronflement, il regarda Severus qui s'était endormi dans le fauteuil. Il vida son verre et alla vers Severus, il le souleva et le ramena dans l'une des chambres. Ses vêtements disparurent et un pyjama en soie noir le recouvrit, il l'installa dans le lit et sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Il vida une nouvelle fiole et alla se coucher à son tour.


End file.
